


Punish

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [11]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry yvesoul nation, LMAO, Strap-Ons, im really not, yall so fucking thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Yvesoul that a bunch of people really wanted





	Punish

Sooyoung would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy when Jinsoul acted out. On any other day she was good for her, always looking for affection whenever she could. But now that’s she’s been caught red handed, she’s purposely been avoiding her. There were only so many places to hide in their flat. Sooyoung let her be for the first twenty four hours, as she had to close up some business contracts, thus having no time for Jinsoul or her antics. But now that she was free? The games begin.

Waking up early, Sooyoung went to work deciding just what she wanted to do to Jinsoul. Did she want to edge her? Maybe put her in chastity belt and watch her whine for the rest of the day? No, that’s almost too nice. She had better ideas, plans to make sure Jinsoul completely understood that she broke her number one rule. Sooyoung likes to think she’s quite fair, and she knows she spoils the blonde that owns her heart. But they both know Jinsoul fucked up, and needed to be punished accordingly.

She let the blonde wake up on her own accord, not even acknowledging her in the kitchen. She could see how she ducked around, quickly making a bowl of cereal and dashing away with her tail between her legs. It was amusing nonetheless. Grabbing her coffee, she followed Jinsoul to the living room, purposely sitting right beside her, acting as if she wasn't planning to punish her in a few hours.

“No morning kiss?” She asked teasingly, watching as the blonde stuffed her mouth with sugary cereal and milk. She looked comically terrified, as her eyes widened. Swallowing her mouthful, she opened her mouth to say something, but Sooyoung diving forward and pressing a harsh kiss to her lips left her speechless. Taking advantage of the situation, she slipped her tongue into her mouth, knowing full and well, that Jinsoul was weak when it came to kisses.

Pulling back, Sooyoung hummed. The blush on Jinsoul’s face was worth breaking character. Putting her mask back on, she took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee, noting the taste of milk in her mouth now. “Tell me, do you have any plans today?” They both already know the answer to this question, as the blonde usually went to work out right after breakfast, and was free right after.

Swallowing nervously, Jinsoul nodded. “I have my usual workout…” She trailed off, risking a glance at her girlfriend, wondering what she was thinking. Her gut was telling her there was something else she wanted to say, but was refraining as a scare tactic. Well it was working, as she knew Sooyoung was pissed at what she walked in on last night. The fact that she didn’t strike last night was odd, as she simply walked past her playing with herself on their bed, and went to take a shower.

Jinsoul was so scared that she didn’t even finish. 

It wasn’t like her to leave Jinsoul unpunished, especially if she was caught red handed. She wanted to apologize and cuddle last night, but she simply came out of the bathroom, turned the light off, and went right to sleep. For the first time in months, Jinsoul didn’t fall asleep first, and felt miserable.

“Right. Well don’t overwork yourself.” With that Sooyoung left to her office, leaving the blonde to finish her breakfast alone. She just missed the way, Jinsoul squirmed in her seat, fighting off a pout, at the way she was dismissed so easily. Any other day, and she’d have to fight her way out of the raven haired beauty’s embrace. She hated when Jinsoul had things to do on her day off.

Well she wasn’t going to let her sour mood ruin her workout.

\--

It’s been a solid two hours since Jinsoul left to workout, and she should be home soon. As soon as she got out of the shower is when Sooyoung would attack. Nodding to herself, she simply waited in the living room. She was watching a boring movie, when she heard the front door open and close. Jinsoul was very much out of breath and sweaty, as she tends to jog back home as her cool down. Sooyoung took in the way her hair was still in a ponytail, and she’d long ditched her shirt during her run. She could see beads of sweat on her skin, and wanted nothing more than to walk over, and press herself against the sweaty woman.

She had better self control than that.

Instead she ignored the blonde as she walked past her, heading right to the shower, just as she thought. The second she heard the water running, Sooyoung got up. Stretching her body out, she made a beeline to the bedroom, making sure to close and lock the door, as neither of them were going to be stepping out any time soon. Stepping into their closet, she grabbed a small bag, having already set it up earlier this morning, with her required equipment, she changed into something more comfortable, yet revealing.

She wanted Jinsoul to know exactly what was going to happen the moment she laid eyes on her. Knowing Jinsoul was notorious for long showers after a bath, Sooyoung opted to take her toys out ahead of time, making a full display of everything she was going to use on her. It wasn’t nearly as much as she wanted to use, but it was just enough.

A riding crop, her favorite harness, and Jinsoul’s favorite toy. She could help but smile at the idea of Jinsoul noticing it, and becoming a mess for her. She would do anything for Sooyoung to fuck her with it. So what better punishment to use her favorite on her.

After a long wait, Sooyoung sat up on their bed, making sure to adjust her bra, so that one strap was falling down her shoulder. She even went far enough to mess her hair up enough, knowing that Jinsoul enjoyed when she looked a little messy, especially when she was in trouble. The moment the door opened, Sooyoung quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, as she stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body, and for a moment, she regretted not stealing the towels out of the bathroom, but it would make it very obvious that she had something planned for her pet.

“Took you long enough.” She spoke up, making Jinsoul look up at the bed. The look on her face was one of shock, and the way her lip quivered was adorable. She had nowhere else to run, and they both know that. “I hope you didn’t strain yourself, because I have plans for you.” Sooyoung noted the way Jinsoul was trying her best to look anywhere but at her. She heard her gasp, as she noticed her favorite toy laying not too far from where she was sitting. “I see you’ve noticed what’s going on.”

Jinsoul licked her lips nervously, but otherwise refused to say anything to make the situation worse for her. Unfortunately, she had no say in this matter. Sooyoung wanted her to talk, to try and talk her way out of this, or even better, she wanted the blonde to beg for her. The way she whines is adorable, and does nothing more than stroke her ego, and urge her on to fuck the blonde even deeper into their bed.

All the blonde could do was stand there and wait for Sooyoung to tell her what to do, at times like this, she didn’t know what to do. Should she drop to her knees, and hope for the best, or wait until she was given an order. As if sensing her inner turmoil, Sooyoung stood up, letting her body be fully on display. She was wearing one of her favorite bra sets, one that Jinsoul gifted to her. So seeing Sooyoung wearing it, didn’t help the heavy feeling in her stomach go away.

Gripping her towel, she stood her ground, as she heard Sooyoung get closer. She expected her to reach out and yank the towel off her body. But instead she walked right past her, making sure to brush right against her. The moment she released an exhale, is when Sooyoung made her move. Wrapping both arms around her waist, she placed her chin on the blonde’s shoulder. She didn’t mind the fact that she was still went from her shower, and nuzzled nose against her neck, her lips ghosting over her pulse. She felt it jump at the gesture, and she couldn’t help but smirk.

“Why are you so jumpy?”

Jinsoul pouted at the question. “Cause I’m in trouble.” She felt Sooyoung’s hold on her tighten, and see has permission as she felt the towel around her loosen up.

“And what did my baby girl do to get herself in trouble?” Sooyoung purred trailing kisses from her neck all the way up to her ear, nibbling and then tugging on it roughly. “Answer me.” She demanded seconds later when Jinsoul had yet to say anything.

“Was bad.” She whimpered, pressing herself against her girlfriend's front, hoping the action would please her. It did to a degree, as she heard Sooyoung mutter something, before pushing her away, her towel still in Sooyoung's grip, thus leaving her with nothing. Jinsoul felt so exposed, it did nothing more then make her even more aroused. “I'm sorry, you've been so busy and I got needy.”

Sooyoung softened a bit at her words, but it still didn't change the fact she touched herself without permission. “So I'm not good enough then.”

“I didn't say-”

“Shut up and listen to me.” Jinsoul had pushed her luck, talking out of turn and arguing. Sure she was right about Sooyoung being busy as of recently, but she always made time for baby girl. “You seem to have it in your head that if I'm not around to fuck you, that you're allowed to do whatever you want. Don't try and tell me otherwise, I see you right there,” she motioned to their bed. “Selfishly fingering yourself. I bet you would have cum if I hadn't walked in on you. Isn't that right?” 

She closed the distance between them, making sure that Jinsoul was looking her in the eyes. All the blonde could do was nod, too ashamed to speak. Everything Sooyoung said was correct. She could feel her face warming up in embarrassment, she hated being confronted on her actions. Feeling her face being stroked, she finally found the courage to speak again. “I'm sorry.”

Jinsoul nuzzled her hand, before turning her face just enough to start pressing kisses to the palm of her hand. She caught the sudden inhale, but otherwise said nothing. She was still going to be punished regardless.

“I know you are, but I'm still going to punish you. This is for your own good, if you want something you ask me. I'll make sure you don't forget that.” With that, Sooyoung motioned for the blonde to get on the bed, she's yet to give her a position to get into, so it was quite amusing to see the blonde get on her hands and knees.

Jinsoul hoped she chose the right position, as she settled on the bed. She's yet to hear Sooyoung say anything, but she clearly heard her move. Could practically feel her body heat, and that blonde could do nothing but wait. “If only you could see yourself.” She finally heard Sooyoung speak, followed by her hand running down her spine, slowly caressing her, until it came to a rest on her ass. Jinsoul tried to keep still, but ended up pushing up against her hand. “Eager little slut.”

Upon hearing those words, Jinsoul moaned. She loved being degraded just as much as she loved being praised, and they both know this. Sooyoung tried her best to keep a balance been using both. With the same hand, she squeezed and pinched those cheeks, the idea of painting it yet flashing through her mind. Remembering the riding crop, she decided now would be the time. “Stay.” She reminded, using her free hand to press Jinsoul more to the bed, and her cute ass on display.

Sooyoung backed away, much to Jinsoul's displeasure to grab the toys she'd set out earlier. Risking a glance, the blonde gasped upon seeing Sooyoung set up her harness with practiced ease, and couldn't help but feel herself getting wetter with each passing second. She's barely been touched, and she could already feel herself dripping shamelessly. Turning back to face the bed, she tried to control her breathing, even if it was just a little bit.

That's when she felt Sooyoung pressing against her again, purposely letting Jinsoul know and feel her favorite toy was pressing against her ass. “You know what this is right? I got your favorite just for you. But you're going to have to earn it.”

Jinsoul moaned into the sheets, hoping to mask how turned on she was, only to have her hair fisted and tugged roughly, just the way she liked it. “Who said you could hide your moans for me? Maybe I should change my mind and just edge you.”

“No! Please, I'm sorry! I'll be good…” She all but cried out, rocking her hips back to let Sooyoung know she was enjoying this just as much as she was. At times like this, she wished she had something to record Jinsoul with. They've yet to discuss that, but after tonight, maybe she'll bring it up.

“You keep saying you'll be good, but I've yet to see it.” With those words, she released her grip on her golden locks. Instead she went to for the riding crop, and allowed the leather to trail down her back, wanting Jinsoul to guess what was going to happen next. She watched with hungry eyes as the blonde tried to stay still under the teasing touch. 

When the crop reached the end of her back, is when the first strike happened. It stung more than anything else, and Jinsoul nearly jolted off the bed. “Count for me.” Sooyoung demanded, as she readied herself for the second blow.

Taking a deep breath, Jinsoul began to count. With each strike, her bottom became more red and the air stung. If she thought she was a mess before, she was absolutely soaked by the tenth strike. Her cries long turned into needy whined, and she could still feel the toy she wanted buried deep inside her pressing teasingly against her.

Sooyoung watched, pleased with herself at how well Jinsoul took the first part of her punishment. “Good girl.” She cooed, discarding the crop in favor of groping her sensitive ass. She noted the way the blonde hissed at the touch and made a note to apply lotion after they were done. “Are you wet for me?” She asked. “If I check will my good girl be soaked for me?”

All Jinsoul could do was moan, so lost into the experience. She soon felt probing fingers around her clit, and she whined again. She didn't expect direct stimulation like this, and find herself shamelessly grinding her clit against Sooyoung's fingers. “Please…”

Sooyoung withdrew her touch, but not before giving her clit a harsh pinch. Chuckling at the way her Girlfriend yelped. “Absolutely drenched. Who knew my good girl was a pain slut. I bet you could take this toy right now, am I right?”

Instead of trying to tease, Sooyoung lined herself up with her entrance and watched in amusement as Jinsoul tried to sink down on it. She considered stopping her, but we're the fun in that. So she let the blonde continue, noting the way she paused ever inch. About half of the toy was inside her before she stopped, panting with effort. “Don't tell me you're tired already. We're just getting started.” With those words, Sooyoung place both hands on Jinsoul's hips, and eased the remaining inch and a half into her.

She couldn't help but moan at the sight before her, she knew the blonde was absolutely stuffed right now, and needed time to adjust as she didn't bothered to size her up like normal. So she waited, all while still caressing her body, allowing more of herself to hover over the blonde.

Sooyoung placed teasing kisses all over her back, and even loosened her grip on one of her hips in favor of cupping one of her breast, savoring the breathy moans she was getting from rolling and playing with her nipple. After a few more seconds of waiting, Jinsoul sighed looked back at Sooyoung, as if wordlessly telling her she's ready. Sooyoung didn't even hide her excited grin as she gave a test thrust, barely out only to slide right back in.

Jinsoul felt her eyes roll back, as her mouth fell open. It's been too long since she's felt like this, and at this rate wasn't sure how long she was going to last. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she was going to be allowed to cum. As usual Sooyoung set the pace, but much to the blonde's surprise her grip wasn't a ‘hold still and let me fuck you’ it was a ‘how badly do you want it’ and Jinsoul wanted it desperately. 

Pushing back to meet every thrust, Jinsoul could feel her whole body heating up. She didn't need to look back to know that Sooyoung was watching her every move. She could hear her rapid breathing, as her muscles urged her to fuck the blonde, savoring every sound that escaped her lips. Every needy sound only fueling her thrusts, she wanted, no, she need Jinsoul to cum for her.

“Please…” Jinsoul moaned again, this time she was asking permission to climax, and Sooyoung was going to let her. Speeding her thrusts up, she opted for shorter thrusts versus her long and deep ones she favored. She was too into it to slow down, besides the pleasure she felt as the toy pressed against her clit was making her light headed. “Gonna cum…”

Snaking a hand around Jinsoul’s front, she briefly toyed with her clit, giving her the final push to reach her orgasm. Feeling her girlfriend tense up, she slowed her thrusts, but overall didn’t quite stop. She was going to let her ride this one out, and maybe even push her into a second one right away. 

A sensitive Jinsoul was a cute and whiny one.

Just as she hoped, Jinsoul whimpered as she felt her second orgasm wash over her right after her first. She was becoming hyper aware of how thick the toy inside her was, she could make out the texture that she missed out on before. She heard Sooyoung chuckle over her, as she finally came to a stop, the toy still inside her. But right as she thought it was over, she pinched her clit again.

The scream that escaped Jinsoul’s mouth was downright sinful, and pushed Sooyoung to her own orgasm. She kept rolling the sensitive bud, milking the blonde’s third orgasm. Finally exhausted, Jinsoul collapsed on the bed, she didn’t care how exposing the position looked, she didn't have any energy to fix herself. All she could do was weakly fist the sheets under her, as she tried to catch her breath.

Above her, Sooyoung was recovering from her own climax, a bit winded as it caught her off guard. She didn’t always get off when they had sex, but seeing Jinsoul like this must have done something to her. Shrugging it off, she carefully pulled out of the blonde, fighting back a smirk at the complain she got. Before slipping into the bathroom, she helped Jinsoul lay down on her stomach, making sure there was a pillow under her head just in case she passed out.

She knew she was going to be away for a while, so she wouldn’t be surprised if she came back and the blonde was knocked out. Back to back orgasms always drained her in the best ways. Sooyoung was surprised to come back out to find Jinsoul lazily scrolling on her phone, a lazy, silly smile on her face. The way her eyes lit up when she noticed she was no longer alone was adorable, Sooyoung had to kiss her.

So she did.

This kiss wasn't like the ones before, it was softer and gentle, full of love and safety. Breaking the kiss, they both uttered comforting words, as Sooyoung took in the damage she’d done this session. She wanted to kiss the raw cheeks, but she doubt she’d get away with it, without the blonde complaining. So instead she squirted some lotion in her hands, and went to work massaging any place she hit with the crop.

Maybe she went a bit overboard, but Jinsoul never uttered the safe word, so it must not have been that bad. “You don't have to force yourself to stay awake.” She said out of the blue, noticing the way Jinsoul’s eyes were fluttering, it was cute, but unnecessary.  If she was tired, she rather the blonde go to sleep.

“Nooo….” She whined, only for Sooyoung to shush her. “Wanna cuddle with you.” She continued against, but it was half muffled against the pillow that was calling her name, tempting her to fall asleep. Shaking her head, Sooyoung finished her task and climbed on the bed, taking her usual spot as the big spoon. Jinsoul wiggled over, and allowed herself to be assisted to where she rightfully belonged.

“There now go to sleep.” Sooyoung whispered into her ear, the second she felt Jinsoul relax in her arms, she decided to add something else. “You’re gonna need the energy for later.”


End file.
